Voyage à Las Vegas
by Isajackson
Summary: L'équipe va fêter l'anniversaire de Daniel à Las Vegas et rencontre la police scientifique. Crossover avec la série Les Experts


Auteur : Isabelle

E Mail : isabelle.monnauxwanadoo.fr

Spoiler : aucun en particulier 

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas de sous, c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Saison : Saison 8

Genre : aventure

Résumé : L'équipe va fêter l'anniversaire de Daniel à Las Vegas et rencontre la police scientifique… (crossover avec Les Experts)

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à ce genre de fic, je ne sais pas si ça sera génial, donc un petit commentaire, bon ou mauvais, me ferait bien plaisir. Je dédicace cette fic à ma sœur qui m'a bien aidée (pour le début lol !), je tiens également à remercier Emilie pour l'aide indirecte qu'elle m'a apportée (grâce à toi ma biche, j'ai repris cette fic alors que j'allais l'abandonner alors Merci !)

VOYAGE A LAS VEGAS

Base de Cheyenne Mountain – Colorado Springs

Jack était dans son bureau et commençait à étudier les rapports de missions des équipes SG, qui formaient une pile impressionnante sur son bureau, quand on frappa à la porte.

Jack : _entrez !_

Sam (avec the sourire ) : _bonjour mon Général, je ne vous dérange pas ?_

Jack (lui rendant son sourire) : _vous ne me dérangez jamais Carter ! Vous le savez non ? Alors, dites moi, qu'est ce qui vous amène ?_

Sam : _c'est à propos de l'anniversaire de Daniel…_

Jack : _eh ben quoi ?_

Sam : _nous avions prévu de lui faire un cadeau non ?_

Jack : _et vous voulez une idée c'est ça ?_

Sam : _ben oui, après tout, vous êtes son meilleur ami non ?_

Jack : _et alors vous aussi vous êtes son amie, vous n'avez pas d'idée ? Ça me surprend…_

Sam : _en fait si, mais je ne sais pas si…_

Jack : _allez y, dites toujours_

Sam : _eh bien, j'avais pensé à un voyage en Égypte ou…_

Jack : _ah non ! Pour une fois, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire un voyage tous ensemble ? Je veux dire vous, Daniel, Teal'c et moi ?_

Sam : _c'est une bonne idée mais où ?_

Jack (souriant) : _là où on pourrait s'amuser et gagner un peu d'argent_ : _à Las Vegas_

Sam (surprise) : _à Las Vegas ?_

Jack : _ben oui, on pourrait aller s'amuser dans les casinos et Teal'c pourra découvrir une nouvelle facette de la vie des terriens._

Sam (songeuse) : _oui ça pourrait être bien…_

Jack : _bon alors je m'occupe des billets…_

Sam : _d'accord _(se dirigeant vers la porte) _à plus tard mon Général…_

Jack : _euh Carter !_

Sam (se retournant) : _oui mon Général ?_

Jack : _pas un mot à Daniel hein ? C'est une surprise._

Sam acquiesça et quitta le bureau de Jack le laissant à sa montagne de rapports. Celui-ci poussa un soupir et se remit à son travail.

Plus tard – Labo de Sam

Sam était occupée depuis un bon moment à faire des tests avec son réacteur à naquadah quand Jack se présenta à la porte de son labo.

Jack : _toc toc ! je peux entrer ?_

Sam (se retournant) : _Ah c'est vous mon Général !_

Jack : _ben oui, je voulais simplement vous prévenir que j'ai fait les réservations. Normalement, vous devriez partir samedi, le vol est à 18 heures._

Sam : _Comment ça « vous » ?_

Jack : _Vous, Daniel et Teal'c…_

Sam (le coupant) : _et vous ? Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Vous n'allez pas nous faire ça ? _

Jack : _si vous m'aviez laisser finir, je vous aurais expliqué que je vous rejoindrai Lundi, parce qu'il faut que je me trouve un remplaçant pour une semaine, et puis j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à régler, de la paperasse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_

Sam (souriant) : _oui, mon Général, je comprends, alors comme ça, vous nous donnez une semaine de permission ?_

Jack : _bah oui, avec la dernière mission que vous avez eue, vous le méritez bien… surtout que le petit scarabée a bien failli y rester…_

Sam (son regard se voila à ce souvenir) : _ne m'en parlez pas, j'ai bien cru que cette fois…_

Jack : _oui mais il s'en est sorti, d'ailleurs il faudra que je lui demande comment il fait…_

Sam (retrouvant son sourire) : _mon Général, comment fait-on pour les billets ?_

Jack : _j'ai envoyé Walter les chercher…_

Sam : _le pauvre, maintenant il est coursier aussi ?_

Jack : _ben non, de toute façon c'est lui qui me l'a proposé, alors…_

Sam : _bon eh bien prévenez moi quand vous les aurez !_

Jack _: entendu,_ (il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna), _ah Carter !_

Sam : _mon Général ?_

Jack : _faites un petit bisou à Naqui pour moi !_

Sur ces mots, Jack sorti du labo. Sam sourit et se tourna vers Naqui et lui murmura : _tu en as de la chance, un bisou de Jack O'Neill…_ Elle poussa un soupir et repris ses expériences.

Deux heures plus tard – mess

Sam était attablée avec Daniel et Teal'c lorsque Jack les rejoignit. Sam était en train de manger une gelée bleue (sa préférée), Teal'c mangeait un énorme morceau de gâteau au chocolat et Daniel finissait une gelée verte. Jack posa son plateau et s'installa face à Sam.

Jack : _alors Colonel, comment va Naqui ?_

Sam (souriant) : _il va bien mon Général, merci pour lui…_

Teal'c (haussant son légendaire sourcil) : _Qui est Naqui O'Neill ?_

Jack : _vous savez bien, son joujou préféré, son réacteur à naquadah…_

Daniel : _c'est joli, ce petit nom, Naqui, ça sonne bien je trouve…_

Jack : _merci Danny Boy… au fait bon anniversaire…_

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit une enveloppe. Daniel, surpris, la pris et sourit aux autres.

Sam : _mon Général…_

Jack : _quoi ?_

Sam : _on aurait peut-être pu mettre Teal'c au courant avant non ?_

Jack : (arrachant l'enveloppe des mains de Daniel) : _excusez moi, Danny mais il faut d'abord que je parle avec Teal'c et Carter…_

Daniel (surpris) : _hé mais attendez…_

Mais Jack était déjà parti avec Teal'c et Sam. Celle-ci se retourna vers Daniel.

Sam : _ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel, on vous ramène votre cadeau tout de suite !_

Daniel : _eh ben merci quand même…_

Dans le couloir, devant le mess, Jack expliquait à Teal'c ce qu'ils avaient décidé pour Daniel. Quand Jack lui expliqua où ils allaient partir et ce qu'ils allaient faire, le jaffa haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Teal'c : _O'Neill, qu'est ce qu'un casino ?_

Jack : _eh bien c'est un endroit avec plein de jeux différents où on peut gagner plein d'argent mais il faut avoir beaucoup de chance_ (voyant que Teal'c avait l'air de ne pas y comprendre grand-chose) _ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous montrera quand on y sera…_

Le jaffa hocha la tête et ils retournèrent dans le mess où les attendait Daniel. Jack s'assit à la table et sourit au jeune homme.

Jack : _tenez Daniel, bon anniversaire, cette fois c'est la bonne !_

Daniel sourit et pris l'enveloppe que lui tendait Jack.

Daniel : _euh merci…_

Jack : _c'est de notre part à tous les trois !_

Daniel (ouvrant l'enveloppe) : _eh bien, merci à tous. Oh un billet d'avion_ (lisant ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus) _pour Las Vegas, woaw…_

Sam : _ça vous fait plaisir, on dirait ?_

Daniel : _oui, c'est super, mais vous venez avec moi j'espère ?_

Sam : _bien sûr, on va aller faire la fête tous ensembles…_

Jack : _Carter…_

Sam : _Oui mon Général,_ (à Daniel) _en fait nous ne partiront que tous les trois, vous, Teal'c et moi, le Général O'Neill nous rejoindra deux jours plus tard._

Daniel : _tant mieux, _(regardant Jack) _parce que sans vous, ça n'aurait pas été pareil…_

Trois jours plus tard, Sam, Teal'c et Daniel étaient dans l'avion qui les emmenaient à Las Vegas.

Daniel : _au fait, Sam est-ce que vous savez dans quel hôtel nous allons descendre ?_

Sam : _le Général O'Neill m'a parlé du Tangiers…_

Daniel : _Oh très bien…_

Sam : _vous connaissez ?_

Daniel : _non mais je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser._

Sam : (souriant) : _je crois oui…_

Las Vegas – Hôtel Casino Le Tangiers – deux heures plus tard

Sam rangeait ses affaires dans sa chambre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Sam : _entrez !_

Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent. Teal'c portait un chapeau pour cacher son front et un jean et un tee schirt qui mettaient son impressionnante musculature en valeur. Daniel portait également un jean et une chemise noire.

Teal'c : _nous sommes prêts Colonel Carter et vous ?_

Sam : _je termine de ranger, je me change et je suis à vous…_

Daniel : _pourquoi vous changer ? Vous êtes très bien ainsi._

Sam (souriant) : _Daniel, on va faire la fête pour votre anniversaire, j'ai envie de me faire belle pour vous…_

Daniel : _ah ? Moi j'aurai plutôt pensé que c'était pour Jack…_

Sam : _oui mais il n'est pas là ce soir alors… _Réalisant soudain : _Daniel !_

Daniel (innocemment) : _ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_ (Changeant de sujet) _dans combien de temps serez-vous prête ?_

Sam : _dans une minute_

Daniel (souriant) : _les femmes disent toutes ça…_

Sam : (faussement en colère) : _Daniel !_

Daniel : _Ok dans une minute, on vous attend dans le couloir_

Sam : _à tout de suite…_

Environ 10 minutes plus tard, Sam sortit de sa chambre. Daniel et Teal'c eurent le souffle coupé en la voyant. Elle portait une robe bleu foncé à manches trois quart qui retombait sur les chevilles, mettant ses formes en valeur. De plus, elle s'était légèrement maquillée.

Daniel : _Woaw ! Sam vous êtes…_

Teal'c : _ravissante._

Daniel : _j'allais le dire._

Sam : _Merci, bon on y va ? J'ai envie de m'amuser moi !_

Daniel : _alors on y va._

Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Une fois arrivés en bas, Daniel commença à expliquer à Teal'c les différents jeux que l'on pourrait trouver dans la salle du casino.

Ils décidèrent de commencer par les machines à sous. Le jaffa semblait complètement perdu mais Sam et Daniel étaient patients et lui expliquaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

La soirée se passa ainsi jusqu'au petit matin. Ils allèrent se coucher épuisés. Le lendemain soir, ils remirent ça.

Alors qu'ils jouaient au craps et que Sam gagnait, encouragée par Teal'c et Daniel qui criait plus le fort, un groupe de personnes cagoulées et armées fit irruption dans le casino, tirant un peu partout et hurlant qu'ils voulaient de l'argent. Evidemment Teal'c réagit tout de suite et il se précipita vers les hommes armés et tenta de les maîtriser, aidé de Sam et Daniel. Mais alors qu'il en avait assommé un, le reste de la bande s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Las Vegas – Labo de criminologie

Catherine Willows était dans la salle de repos en train de manger un sandwich quand son biper résonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche et regarda le numéro affiché. Elle attrapa son portable et composa un numéro.

Catherine : _Bonsoir Jim. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

Jim Brass était le capitaine de la police criminelle de Las Vegas et il était l'ancien chef de l'équipe de nuit du labo. Catherine dirigeait maintenant l'équipe intermédiaire.

Brass : _il y a eu du grabuge au Tangiers, des fêlés qui ont tenté un hold-up…_

Catherine : _et je parie qu'il y a des victimes…_

Brass : _oui, un des croupiers a été blessé et un des braqueurs assommé…_

Catherine : _assommé ? Et par qui, la sécurité ?_

Brass : _même pas, ils ont pas eu le temps d'intervenir, c'est un grand balèze qui se trouvait là qui l'a assommé._

Sam : _eh bien, il y a des âmes charitables partout, bon j'appelle Warrick et j'arrive !_

Brass : _je vous attends._

Catherine sortit de la salle de repos et se mit à la recherche de Warrick Brown, un des criminalistes qui travaillaient avec elle. Elle le trouva en pleine conversation, dans les vestiaires, avec une autre scientifique Sara Sidle.

Catherine : _Warrick j'aurais besoin de toi…_

Warrick (souriant) : _je_ _suis indispensable, on dirait… et c'est pour quoi ? Un meurtre ?_

Catherine : _non, un cambriolage qui a mal tourné au Tangiers…_

Warrick : _oh non Catherine, vous savez bien que j'essaie d'éviter les casinos…_

Catherine : _oui mais je n'ai que toi sous la main alors…_

Warrick : _et Nick où est-il ?_

Catherine : _il travaille_ _sur une affaire d'agression…_

Warrick : _il bosse en solo maintenant ?_

Catherine : _eh oui, alors tu viens ?_

Warrick : _ai-je le choix ?_

Catherine : _non, aller on y va._

Warrick déplia son grand corps athlétique et se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis. Long et souple, Warrick avait la peau café au lait, des impressionnants yeux verts et était coiffé de modestes dreadlocks. Il adressa un sourire à Sara et suivit Catherine.

Ils prirent la Tahoe de Catherine, Warrick conduisait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par Jim Brass.

Catherine : _alors Jim ?_

Brass : _alors, voilà où en est, selon les témoignages recueillis, ils étaient cinq hommes, portaient une cagoule, ils ont tiré dans le tas et sont repartis sans rien…_

Catherine (désignant trois personnes qui discutaient avec l'un des hommes de Brass) : _ce sont eux les témoins ?_

Brass (désignant Teal'c) : _le grand balèze là, c'est celui qui assommé l'un des braqueurs mais apparemment, il a eu la main lourde parce qu'il est mort il y a dix minutes…_

Catherine : _super, en plus on a droit à un meurtre…_

Brass : _Hé qui vous dit que c'est un meurtre ? Ce type a juste voulu se défendre, c'est normal._

Warrick : _bon, je vais commencer à inspecter les lieux…_

Catherine : _je te rejoins dans dix minutes…_

Warrick : _à tout à l'heure…_

Il attrapa sa mallette et de sa démarche souple entra dans le casino. Pendant ce temps Catherine alla interroger SG1.

Catherine : _bonsoir, je suis Catherine Willows, de la police scientifique de Las Vegas…_

Sam : _bonsoir, je suis le Colonel Samantha Carter, _(désignant Daniel puis Teal'c), _voici le docteur Daniel Jackson et notre ami Murray._

Brass (à Daniel) : _vous êtes médecin ? Et vous n'avez rien fait pour ce type ?_

Daniel : _non je ne suis pas médecin mais docteur en archéologie…_

Brass : _ah les cailloux ! Je comprends mieux maintenant…_

Daniel voulu répondre mais Sam lui fit signe de se taire. Elle regarda la jeune femme blonde, à la silhouette élancée de mannequin, qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Sam : _madame Willows…_

Catherine : _Catherine._

Sam : _pardon ?_

Catherine : _appelez moi Catherine, je préfère._

Sam : _si vous y tenez, Catherine, est-ce que nous pourrions retourner dans nos chambres maintenant ?_

Catherine : _Colonel Carter… vous êtes dans quelle armée ?_

Sam : _l'Air Force mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question, est-ce que nous pouvons partir oui ou non ?_

Catherine : _je suis désolée mais voyez vous… l'homme que votre ami a assommé viens de mourir alors nous devons faire une enquête afin d'établir les causes de sa mort…_

Sam : _mais c'était un accident, Murray a seulement voulu arrêter ces hommes… il n'a jamais voulu blesser ou encore moins tuer quelqu'un._

Catherine : _c'est ce que nous allons prouver avec notre enquête, maintenant si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous avez vu exactement ?_

Ce fut Daniel qui expliqua avec précision ce qu'il s'était passé. Il expliqua que Teal'c avait voulu protéger Sam en voyant qu'elle était visée par l'un des hommes.

Hôtel Casino - Le Tangiers – Scène de crime

Warrick venait d'entrer dans la salle du Casino. Sa lampe de poche allumée à la main, il jeta tout d'abord un regard circulaire à la salle avant de commencer ses investigations. Il prit tout d'abord une pellicule de photos des lieux puis il ouvrit sa mallette. Il en sortit divers instruments pour faire plusieurs prélèvements : fibres, sang, poussières… tout ce qui pouvait être analysé et pourrait leur servir pour l'enquête.

Ensuite, il sortit son nécessaire à empreintes bien qu'il soit quasiment sûr de n'en trouver aucune qui aurait pu appartenir aux braqueurs car selon les différents témoignages ceux-ci portaient des gants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par Catherine.

Catherine : _alors Warrick, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?_

Warrick : _eh bien pas grand-chose, quelques fibres, quelques particules d'une sorte de poudre blanche et j'ai également prélevé un échantillon de sang mais à part ça rien d'autre…_

Catherine : _de la poudre blanche ? Peut-être de la cocaïne, on verra à l'analyse mais de toute façon il y a peu de chance que ça ait à voir avec notre enquête, pas d'empreintes ?_

Warrick : _à foison mais à mon avis aucune ne correspondra aux braqueurs, vu qu'ils portaient tous des gants…_

Catherine (soupirant) : _oui ça ne va pas beaucoup nous aider. Au fait David a ramené le corps à la morgue, le doc Robbins m'attends pour l'autopsie._

Warrick : _et pour les trois témoins ?_

Catherine : _Brass s'en occupe, de toute façon, je pense qu'il va leur demander de se tenir à notre disposition et il faut qu'il prenne leurs dépositions par écrit._

Warrick (soupirant) : _ouais, la nuit ne fait que commencer… bon j'ai fini, on peut y aller._

Catherine : _Ok, on y va._

Warrick se redressa et ferma sa mallette. Il sortit du Tangiers suivi de Catherine et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la Tahoe de celle-ci. En chemin, ils aperçurent Brass qui prenait congé des trois témoins qu'ils avaient interrogés. Ceux-ci se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel.

Hôtel Casino Le Tangiers – Chambre de Sam – une demi-heure plus tard

Sam était assise sur son lit tandis que Daniel faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Teal'c quant à lui restait fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire très calme et maître de lui.

Daniel (nerveux) : _On peut dire que les vacances commencent bien !_

Sam : _Calmez vous Daniel ! De toute façon, on ne risque rien et puis vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit ce policier, ce euh…_

Teal'c : _capitaine Brass…_

Sam : _ah oui c'est ça, merci Teal'c, eh bien ce capitaine Brass a dit que c'était un cas de légitime défense donc il n'y aura aucune poursuite…_

Daniel : _ah oui ? Eh bien je l'espère. Imaginez ce qu'il risque de se passer s'ils découvrent qui est réellement Teal'c !_

Sam : _cessez donc de vous inquiéter pour rien Daniel ! pour le moment, ils nous ont simplement demandé de rester à leur disposition c'est tout, alors on fait ce qu'ils nous disent et tout ira bien…_

Daniel : _Ouais si vous le dites !_

Sam : _aller… arrêtez de tourner en rond comme ça vous me donnez le tournis, asseyez vous donc !_

Daniel obtempéra mais ne resta pas longtemps immobile. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il était à nouveau debout à marcher de long en large.

Sam : _bien il est tard, je propose que nous nous couchions et que dés demain, nous appelions le Général O'Neill, on verra ensuite…_

Daniel : _oui vous_ _avez raison mais je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à trouver le sommeil. _(Regardant Teal'c qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre) _comment vous faites Teal'c pour rester aussi calme ? Vous avez quand même tué un homme ce soir non ? Oui bon je sais, c'est un accident mais…_

Teal'c : _je sais ce que j'ai fait Daniel Jackson mais comme vous le dites c'était un accident et puis cet homme a défié les lois de la Tauri, il était donc normal qu'il soit corrigé…_

Daniel (retenant un sourire) : _oui mais pas de cette manière Teal'c, avouez quand même que vous avez eu la main lourde ! Ce n'était pas un goa'uld tout de même !_

Teal'c : _pas plus que d'habitude Daniel Jackson…_

Daniel : _ah oui, j'oubliais que vous êtes très fort, même si Junior n'est plus là, vous avez garder toute votre force… _(À Sam) _bon eh bien bonne nuit Sam_

Sam : _Bonne nuit Daniel, bonne nuit Teal'c, à demain_

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacun des deux hommes. Si Daniel ne parut pas vraiment surpris par ce geste, Teal'c, lui, haussa ses deux sourcils d'étonnement mais ne dit rien. Les deux hommes rejoignirent leur chambre respective.

Labo de criminologie – Morgue - Salle d'autopsie

Le corps de l'homme était étendu, nu, sur la table d'autopsie. S'appuyant sur sa canne, le docteur Al Robbins entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la table. Quelques secondes plus tard, Catherine entra vêtue d'une blouse bleu clair et de gants en latex. Le docteur Robbins enclencha son magnétophone et commença la description du corps.

Doc Robbins : _bien, nous avons là un homme blanc, de type caucasien, taille moyenne, approximativement 70 kilos et ne présentant aucune marque de coup sur le corps si ce n'est au niveau du crâne et… tiens tiens Catherine, venez voir ça…_

Catherine s'approcha de la table et regarda l'endroit que le doc lui indiquait.

Catherine : _où ça ? Je ne vois rien…_

Doc Robbins _: attendez je vais lui incliner légèrement la tête pour que vous puissiez mieux voir_

Sur ces mots, il inclina la tête de l'homme et Catherine remarqua alors une fine cicatrice sur tout le long de sa nuque.

Catherine : _qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une opération ?_

Doc Robbins : _je ne sais pas, je vais lui ouvrir le crâne pour plus de précisions. Mais avant je vais lui faire une radio et un scanner, on y verra un peu plus clair._

Labo de criminologie – labo ADN

Pendant ce temps, Warrick était allé porter ses prélèvements de sang à Mia, la scientifique chargée des analyses ADN. La jeune femme écoutait de la musique en travaillant.

Warrick (parlant fort pour couvrir la musique) : _salut Mia ! Tu peux m'analyser ça ? Je voudrais savoir si c'est le sang de la victime que l'on a retrouvé au Tangiers._

Mia (baissant le volume du poste) : _le casse qui a mal tourné ? Je m'en occupe, je te bipe dès que j'ai les résultats._

Warrick (souriant) : _Merci, tu es un chef Mia !_

Il prit congé de la jeune femme et sortit. Celle-ci se mit immédiatement au travail.

Labo de criminologie – Morgue - Salle d'autopsie

Le docteur Robbins venait de terminer les radios et le scanner du crâne de l'inconnu qu'il devait autopsier. Alors qu'il commençait à regarder les radios, Catherine entra.

Catherine : _alors Doc, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?_

Doc Robbins : _eh bien regardez… il y a quelque chose de bizarre sur cette radio,_ (désignant un point en particulier) _vous voyez là ?_

Catherine (murmurant) : _oui… mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? on dirait que c'est accroché à sa colonne vertébrale… comme enroulé autour…_

Doc Robbins : _Oui c'est ça… et d'après le scanner, cette chose serait reliée au cerveau… je vais ouvrir pour en savoir plus._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait ouvert le crâne de l'homme et avait découvert avec stupeur une sorte de serpent enroulé autour de sa colonne vertébrale et accroché par de minces filaments au cerveau. La créature semblait sans vie. Le docteur Robbins la décrocha sans aucune difficulté. Catherine était restée auprès de lui et avait suivi toutes les opérations.

Catherine (stupéfaite) : _mon dieu… mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_

Doc Robbins : _Je n'en pas la moindre idée Catherine. Je vais l'expédier au labo et on en saura plus après analyses._

Sur ces mots, il emballa la chose dans un récipient hermétiquement fermé.

Hôtel Casino Le Tangiers – Lendemain matin – Chambre de Sam

Sam était assise sur son lit, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Daniel faisait (encore) les cent pas et Teal'c était debout, les mains dans le dos, près de la fenêtre.

Sam : _Oui… Walter, passez moi le général O'Neill… oui s'il vous plait… c'est urgent_ (se tournant vers les deux hommes) _il arrive…_ (au téléphone) _oui… bonjour mon Général… bien sûr que c'est important, je ne vous aurais pas dérangé sinon… je sais que vous devez nous rejoindre demain mais justement on se demandais si… vous ne pourriez pas avancer votre départ à aujourd'hui…_

Jack (au téléphone) : _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez un problème ?_

Sam : _eh bien… euh… pour être franche oui mon Général, nous avons un sérieux problème et nous aurions besoin de vous au plus vite…_

Jack : _d'accord j'ai compris, je suis indispensable on dirait… bien alors je prends le premier vol pour Las Vegas et je vous rejoint dés que possible, ça vous va ?_

Sam (soulagée) : _Merci mon Général… on vous attend…_

Jack : _bien, je serais là d'ici quelques heures, je vous préviendrai de mon arrivée et vous m'expliquerez ce qu'il se passe !_

Sam : _Oui mon Général… à plus tard mon Général…_

Sam raccrocha et se tourna vers ses deux amis. Ils l'interrogèrent du regard.

Sam : _c'est bon, il arrive d'ici quelques heures…_

Daniel : _vous ne lui avez rien dit…_

Sam : _Hé ! Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire ! C'est Teal'c qui devra tout lui expliquer et en plus le Général ne se mettra pas trop en colère face à lui…_

Daniel : _vu comme ça, oui c'est mieux que vous ne lui ayez rien dit…_

Aéroport de Las Vegas – Quelques heures plus tard

L'avion de Jack venait d'atterrir. Dès qu'il fut sortit, celui-ci appela Sam à l'hôtel.

Jack : _Allo Carter ! Oui c'est moi ! Je viens d'arriver !... d'accord je vous attends._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam arrivait en taxi devant l'aéroport. Jack le vit tout de suite et la rejoignit.

Jack : _alors Carter, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? _

Sam : (hésitant) : _eh bien… en fait c'est Teal'c qui a quelque chose à vous dire…_

Jack (surpris) : _ah bon ? Bon alors je verrai ça en arrivant._

Sam eut un sourire crispé mais ne répondit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le Tangiers. Jack s'enregistra à l'accueil et fut conduit à sa chambre.

Un quart d'heure après, il était dans celle de Sam.

Jack (à Daniel et Teal'c) : _Salut les gars !_

Daniel : _Bonjour Jack…_

Teal'c : _Bonjour O'Neill._

Jack (qui commence à s'impatienter) : _bon alors, j'attends qu'on m'explique !_

Sam : _Mon Général, vous ne voulez pas boire quelque chose avant ?_

Jack (s'énervant) : _Carter !_ Devant l'air désolé de Sam, _oui bon d'accord, donnez moi une bière, ça ira_ (à Teal'c) _alors Teal'c, il parait que vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?_

Teal'c : _Oui O'Neill, la nuit dernière nous nous sommes amusés au Casino et pendant que nous nous divertissions, plusieurs hommes cagoulés ont fait irruption dans la salle en menaçant le colonel Carter et plusieurs autres personnes, je me suis donc interposé…_

Jack : _ah la la Teal'c, est-ce que je vous ai pas déjà dit qu'il y avait des gens pour ça sur terre ? Ça s'appelle la police…_

Daniel (le coupant) : _Jack…_

Jack : _Daniel ?_

Daniel : vous _devriez le laisser finir son histoire…_

Jack : _bon eh bien, allez y Teal'c, continuez, je vous écoute !_

Teal'c : _eh bien voilà, l'un des hommes que j'ai arrêtés est mort O'Neill._

Jack (manquant de recracher la gorgée de bière qu'il venait d'ingurgiter) : _Quoi ! Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui…_

Teal'c : _Oui O'Neill… je suis désolé…_

Jack : _je vous ai déjà dit de mesurer votre force… alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?_

Daniel : _eh bien, les autres hommes se sont enfuis et le gérant de l'hôtel a appelé la police et c'est la police scientifique qui est intervenue… on nous a demandé de nous tenir à leur disposition…_

Jack : _ça veut dire qu'on va rester bloqués ici ?_

Sam : _j'en ai peur mon Général…_

Jack : _mais pour combien de temps ?_

Sam allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

Sam (décrochant) : _allo… oui c'est moi… bonjour capitaine_ (aux autres, à voix basse) _c'est le capitaine Brass, oui… vous souhaitez nous entendre à nouveau ? D'accord nous arrivons d'ici quelques minutes… bien à tout à l'heure._ (Raccrochant) _il faut que nous rendions au labo de criminologie, ils ont quelque chose à nous montrer et ils ont d'autres questions à nous poser…_

Jack : _oh non pitié, vous savez à quel point j'aime les scientifiques !_

Daniel : _nous n'avons pas le choix Jack mais si vous y tenez vous pouvez rester ici et…_

Jack (le coupant) : _ah non ! Vous m'avez fait débarquer avec une demi-journée d'avance, c'est pas pour rien, je viens avec vous !_

Daniel (esquissant un sourire) : _oh bien sûr Jack ! Je n'en doutais pas !_

Jack : _oh ça va Daniel, bon on y va ?_

Sam : _D'accord, c'est parti !_

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la chambre de Sam et prirent un taxi pour se rendre au labo de criminologie.

Labo de criminologie – Salle d'interrogatoire

Sam, Daniel, Teal'c et Jack étaient dans une des salles d'interrogatoire du labo et attendaient. Le capitaine Brass entra accompagné de Catherine Willows qui tenait un dossier à la main.

Brass : _Madame, Messieurs…_ (Regardant Jack), _monsieur ? Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître. Je suppose que vous êtes l'époux du colonel…_

Jack (le coupant) : _non son supérieur hiérarchique direct, je suis le Général Jack O'Neill._

Brass : _veuillez m'excuser pour ma méprise mon Général, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?_

Jack : _eh bien, je suis là pour soutenir mes hommes…_

Brass : _excusez moi ? Vos hommes ? Vous voulez dire que ces messieurs travaillent également sous vos ordres ?_

Jack : _oui mais ils sont civils. Nous travaillons pour une base secrète où nous faisons de la recherche sur la télémétrie dans l'espace…_

Brass : _les satellites, ce genre de choses…_

Jack : _oui c'est ça._

Brass : _bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Général O'Neill mais comme vous le savez certainement, un de vos hommes est accusé de meurtre…_

Jack : _de meurtre ? Vous y aller un peu fort quand même là ! Murray n'a jamais voulu tuer cet homme et je suis sûr que vous le savez !_

Brass : _oui mais de toute façon ce n'est pas la question puisque apparemment ce n'est pas votre ami qui a tué cet homme…_

Jack : _ah bon ?_

Catherine : _eh bien, pendant l'autopsie, nous avons découvert une chose incroyable que nous voudrions vous montrer…_

Daniel : _ah oui ? Et c'est quoi cette chose ?_

Catherine (ouvrant un dossier qu'elle avait devant elle) : _eh bien ceci_ (elle montra une photo à Daniel) _nous avons retrouvé cette chose dans la tête de l'homme…_

Daniel jeta un œil à la photo et pâlit. Sam l'interrogea du regard et il fit glisser la photo vers elle et Jack. A sa vue, elle blêmit et Jack serra les lèvres mais pas une émotion ne passa sur son visage, il fit passer la photo à Teal'c qui resta de marbre.

Catherine (regardant Daniel puis Sam) : _vous vous sentez bien ? Docteur Jackson ? Colonel Carter ?_

Daniel (reprenant contenance) : _euh… oui ça va, merci, c'est juste que c'est un peu euh…_

Sam : _déstabilisant ?_

Daniel : _oui c'est le mot que je cherchais._

Catherine : _donc vous ne savez pas ce que cela pourrait être ?_

Jack : _qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on le saurait ?_

Catherine : _Rien, je posais simplement une question._ (À Teal'c) _Monsieur Murray, est-ce que cet homme ou ses complices vous ont paru étranges ? En dehors du fait qu'ils ont voulu braquer un casino ça va de soi._

Teal'c : _non, je n'ai rien remarqué._

Catherine : _et vous Docteur Jackson ?_

Daniel : _non, moi non plus je n'ai rien remarqué, tout ce que j'ai vu c'est que cet homme menaçait mon amie et j'ai voulu la protéger tout comme Murray…_

Jack : _vous avez fait analyser cette chose ?_

Catherine : _oui, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé de concluant, si ce n'est une substance étrange que nous avons également retrouvée dans le sang de la victime…_

Jack : _ah ? Écoutez je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons rien vous dire…_

Brass (le coupant) : _ce qui signifie que vous savez quelque chose ?_

Jack : _non absolument pas, ce que j'allais vous dire c'est que justement nous ne savons rien donc si mon ami n'est pas responsable de la mort de cet homme, est-ce que nous pouvons nous retirer ? Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander…_

Brass : _oui dans un instant, nous avons encore quelques questions à poser à vos amis et après vous pourrez partir._

Jack : _merci._

Catherine : _bien, le docteur Robbins, qui a pratiqué l'autopsie, m'a expliqué que selon lui, c'est cette chose que cet homme avait dans la tête qui a provoqué sa mort. Elle était reliée au cerveau et c'est par cette voie qu'elle lui aurait injecté cette substance inconnue et qui aurait provoqué sa mort… (_Jack se tourna vers Teal'c et l'interrogea du regard, celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement et affirmativement la tête à la question muette de Jack.) _Et comme vous nous l'avez dit, vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect dans le comportement de ces hommes donc…_

Daniel (finissant la phrase) : _donc vous vous demandez comment cette chose a pu entrer dans le crâne de cet homme._ (Catherine acquiesça) _eh bien nous n'en savons rien…_

Sam (le coupant) : _Daniel…_ (À Brass et à Catherine) _excusez-moi mais est-ce que mes amis et moi pourrions nous entretenir seuls un moment ?_

Catherine (surprise) : _bien sûr, on vous laisses, vous venez Jim ?_

Jim se leva et suivi Catherine hors de la pièce. A peine étaient-ils sortis que Daniel revint à la charge.

Daniel : _Sam, pourquoi est-ce que vous leur avez demandé de sortir ?_

Jack (soupirant) : _Daniel…_

Daniel : _Jack ?_

Jack : _laissez-la s'expliquer vous voulez bien ?_

Daniel : _oui bon d'accord, allez-y Sam, excusez-moi…_

Sam : _Merci Daniel,_ (à tout le monde) _vous avez vu la photo, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

Teal'c : _cet homme était un goa'uld et je suis surpris de ne pas l'avoir senti lorsque je l'ai approché._

Sam : _je pense que c'est normal Teal'c_ (Teal'c haussa un sourcil) _oui… vous n'avez plus de symbiote alors… vous avez un peu plus de mal à ressentir la présence d'un goa'uld…_

Daniel : _mais et vous Sam ? Vous ne l'avez pas senti non plus pourtant…_

Sam : _oui c'est vrai mais je n'étais pas assez près de lui pour ressentir quoique que ce soit et puis bon c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être ressenti quelque chose mais…_

Jack (la coupant, en colère) : _quoi ! Vous voulez dire que vous avez peut-être senti que ce type était une tête de serpent et vous n'avez rien dit ?_

Sam (troublée) : _je suis désolée mon Général… c'est vrai que j'aurais du vous le dire mais… vous savez dans l'euphorie du moment, c'est vrai je gagnais, Daniel et Teal'c s'amusaient alors je n'y ai pas vraiment accordé attention et puis après Teal'c s'est interposé et vous connaissez la suite…_

Jack (calmé) : _ouais bon ça va, excusez moi Carter, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter mais cette histoire est plus que bizarre._

Daniel : _Et qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Catherine et au capitaine Brass ?_

Jack : _ah parce qu'en plus vous l'appelez par son prénom ! Catherine… c'est charmant mais dites moi Daniel, je croyais que vous préfériez les brunes ?_

Daniel (secouant la tête et soupirant) : _vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? Si j'appelle Catherine par son prénom c'est qu'elle nous l'a demandé… et maintenant, est-ce que vous pourriez répondre à ma question ?_

Jack : _vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut rien dire !_

Daniel : _Jack… vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont découvert, je crois qu'on devrait leur en parler…_

Jack (s'emportant) : _mais vous êtes devenu fou ou quoi ?_

Sam : _il a raison mon Général…_

Jack (la coupant, toujours en colère) : vous _n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !_

Sam : _mon Général, laissez moi terminer s'il vous plait… voilà je pense qu'on devrait leur parler de ce qu'ils ont trouvé mais pas nécessairement du projet Stargate…_ (Voyant que Jack semblait perplexe) _ce sont des scientifiques mon Général, et ils vont vouloir comprendre…_

Jack : _ouais vous vous savez ce que c'est j'imagine… mais je ne sais pas… ça me parait tellement fou et en plus on ne sait pas d'où il vient ce goa'uld !_

Sam (souriant) : _je pense que j'en ai une petite idée mon Général…_

Jack : _ah oui ?_

Sam : _oui, à mon avis, il s'agit d'hommes du NID…_

Jack : _ouais, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, ces gars là sont capables de tout même de se faire implanter !_

Daniel : _vous croyez ?_

Sam : _oui j'en suis pratiquement sûre, je me souviens d'une mission que nous avions accompli il y a quelques années, vous n'étiez pas présent Daniel puisque vous vous étiez élevé et vous mon Général, vous vous trouviez chez les Tok'ras…_

Jack : _ah oui, joyeux souvenir… et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette mission ?_

Sam : _eh bien, nous avons découvert que le NID clonait les symbiotes…_

Jack : _vous savez que ça ne me surprend même pas ?_

Sam : _à mon avis, ils ont continué leurs expériences en secret et voilà ce que ça a donné…_

Daniel : _mais pourquoi ont-ils attaqué un casino ?_

Teal'c : _parce que nous y étions Daniel Jackson._

Sam : _oui je pense que c'est ça…_

Daniel : _c'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont menacée, ils voulaient que vous veniez avec eux…_

Sam : _je pense, je suis un sujet d'expérience rêvé pour le NID_

Jack : _tout ça c'est bien joli mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on va faire !_

Sam : _il faut leur dire mon Général…_

Jack : _mouais, on n'a pas le choix mais je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée…_

Sam : _bon je vais leur dire de revenir_

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et vit Catherine, Brass et Warrick qui les avait rejoints en train de discuter dans le couloir.

Sam : _vous pouvez revenir, nous avons terminé notre conversation_

Brass : _bien, nous arrivons._

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à la suite de Sam et chacun prit un siège.

Brass : _alors vous avez bien discuté ? Je parie que vous avez des choses à nous dire_

Sam : _oui, mais je préfère vous prévenir ça va vous surprendre…_

Brass : _allez-y dites toujours on verra bien…_

Sam (à Jack) : _mon Général ? Il me semble que c'est vous qui êtes plus à même d'en parler…_

Jack (soupirant) _ouais…_ (à Brass) _tout d'abord je dois avoir votre parole que ce que nous allons vous dire ne sortira pas de cette pièce…_

Brass : _oui_ _vous l'avez, ça ne sortira pas d'ici, Catherine, Warrick ?_

Les deux scientifiques acquiescèrent.

Jack : _alors voilà en fait je ne dirige pas une base qui s'occupe de satellites… en fait je dirige une base à Colorado Springs, cette base est classée secret défense donc normalement je ne devrais pas vous en parler…_

Catherine : _et qu'est-ce qu'on y fait dans cette base ?_

Jack : eh _bien on travaille sur un projet top secret, le projet Porte des Etoiles…_

Brass : _c'est quoi ce projet ?_

Sam : _la Porte des Etoiles est un engin capable de nous faire traverser l'espace en quelques secondes…_

Brass (incrédule) : _vous voulez dire qu'avec cet engin, vous pouvez aller sur d'autres planètes ?_

Sam : _oui c'est ça…_

Brass : _c'est incroyable…_

Sam : _oui ça l'est, pour en revenir à ce qui nous a amenés ici, voilà nous ne nous avons pas tout dit, en fait nous savons ce qu'est cette chose que vous avez trouvée dans la tête de cet homme…_

Catherine : _ah oui ?_

Sam : _oui, cette chose est un goa'uld…_

Warrick : _un goa quoi ?_

Jack : _un goa'uld, c'est une sorte de serpent et ils sont mauvais très mauvais, vous pouvez me croire, j'en ai déjà rencontré plein…_

Sam : _mon Général…_

Jack : _Ah oui, excusez moi Carter, allez y_

Sam : _ces goa'ulds sont en fait des parasites qui prennent les être humains comme hôtes et les contrôlent ensuite…_

Brass : _vous voulez dire que ce type au Casino n'était pas lui-même ? Alors il serait venu par cet engin, comment est-ce que vous l'appelez déjà ?_

Sam : _La Porte des Etoiles, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer, en fait c'est le symbiote qui est venu par la Porte, il a ensuite été implanté dans cet homme…_

Brass : _et comment il est venu ? Il fallait bien qu'il ait un hôte non ?_

Jack : _écoutez on vous en a déjà assez dit comme ça croyez moi…_

Brass : _D'accord… A_ _quoi est-ce qu'on voit qu'ils ont un de ces trucs dans le crâne ?_

Jack : _eh bien, ils ont les yeux qui brillent comme des lampes, leur voix change aussi, ah et ils ont aussi une folie des grandeurs…_

Brass : _comme…_

Jack : _eh ben en fait ils se prennent pour des dieux…_

Brass : _vous êtes vraiment sérieux là ? Ça parait complètement fou !_

Jack : _ah mais oui, d'ailleurs on en a déjà rencontré plein et on en a tué auss_i, (aux autres) _hein ?_

Daniel : _Jack, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails, je pense qu'ils en ont déjà assez comme ça à assimiler…_

Catherine : _merci, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment incroyable ! Et ces symbiotes comme vous les appelez ont le pouvoir de tuer leurs hôtes ?_

Teal'c : _oui, si leur hôte devient inutile où s'ils se sentent menacés ils tuent leur hôte en mourrant…_

Brass (avec une moue dégoûtée) : _vous voulez dire qu'ils se laissent mourir mais pourquoi ?_

Teal'c : _les goa'ulds préfèrent emporter leurs informations avec eux plutôt que de les divulguer à d'autres…_

Brass : _eh ben…_

Jack : _bien maintenant qu'on vous a tout raconté, est-ce qu'on peut partir ?_

Brass : _euh… je pense que oui, Catherine que donne votre enquête ?_

Catherine : _en ce qui me concerne, c'est un accident, légitime défense…_

Warrick : _pour moi aussi, en tout cas c'est que je mettrais dans mon rapport…_

Brass : _bien alors, Messieurs, madame, vous êtes libre de partir…_

Jack : _merci, et n'oubliez pas tout ce qui vient de se dire est classé secret défense !_

Brass : _de quoi avons-nous parlé ?_

Jack : _merci… _(Aux autres) _bon ben vous venez on s'en va ?_

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c suivirent Jack et ils quittèrent le labo. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au Tangiers.

Hôtel Casino Le Tangiers – Chambre de Daniel

Sam était assise sur le lit, Daniel était à ses côtés tandis que Teal'c était debout devant la fenêtre et que Jack se tenait devant le lit les mains dans les poches face à Sam et à Daniel.

Jack : _bien, je sais pas vous mais moi je meurs de faim, si on allait manger ensuite on pourra profiter du Casino…_

Daniel : _bonne idée…_

Sam : _désolée de vous gâcher la soirée mais mon Général, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas essayer de retrouver ces hommes pour les empêcher de nuire ?_

Jack : _Ah Carter ! écoutez c'est pas que je sois pas d'accord avec vous ou que j'en ai pas envie mais de toute façon, on aura beau faire tout ce qu'on voudra, le NID reste le NID, alors pour le moment on est à Vegas et on en profite d'accord ?_

Sam : _d'accord mon Général…_

Jack : _bien j'aime mieux ça, allons-y, vous allez voir le grand Jack O'Neill en action ! Je vais tous les ruiner !_

Daniel (ironique) : _j'ai hâte de voir ça !_

Sam (sur le même ton) : _moi aussi !_

Jack (se renfrognant) : _ouais bon ça va, enfin il n'y a que Teal'c qui ne s'est pas moqué, merci mon vieux, j'apprécie !_

Teal'c : _mais moi aussi O'Neill, j'ai envie de vous voir à l'œuvre._

Jack : _oh non Teal'c, pas vous ! S'il vous plait !_

Daniel : _allez Jack ! Soyez bon joueur ! On est là pour s'amuser non ?_

Jack : _ah oui c'est vrai et on a un anniversaire à fêter ! On devrait tous se faire beaux pour l'occasion !_

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte et alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer à une soirée qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier !

FIN

Voilà c'est fini, ouf je suis bien contente car cette fic m'a donné du mal ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous êtes arrivés jusque là c'est que vous avez du courage ! N'oubliez pas les commentaires ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
